Wireless base stations operate to provide communication for wireless user equipment devices over radio access networks of a wireless communication system. A radio access network is used by service providers to establish point-to-point communication paths, e.g., such as a communication between two smart phones, a smart phone and a data server, and the like. A wireless communication system has a wireless base station, and antennas that are used to facilitate the point-to-point communication paths. The wireless base station operates in conjunction with the antennas to communicate with the wireless user equipment devices, such as smart phones, which transmits and receives signals over the one or more antennas.
A typical wireless base station has a single antenna receiver and a peak search device for detecting new wireless user equipment devices' network access requests. During operation, the single antenna receiver performs frequency domain correlation of the received signal for each of the one or more antennas. The single antenna receiver then estimates the noise energy level of the one or more antennas and determines an estimated threshold value utilized for the one or more antennas. The single antenna receiver then performs a linear combination of the received signals of each of the one or more antennas to produce a uniform combined signal and provides the combined signal to the peak search device. Next, the peak search device searches for peaks that are higher than the estimated threshold value within the combined signal to detect which peaks are to be identified as carrying a valid random access channel sequence of the wireless communication, which indicate a specific wireless user equipment device's network access request. Detecting peaks within the combined signal in this way can result in a high probability of misdetection of the wireless user equipment devices' network access requests within the combined signal of the one or more antennas.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.